


Scarfing

by Aria6



Series: A Coyote's Stories [10]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria6/pseuds/Aria6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note: This weirdness was inspired by the latest Oglaf comic. It's bizarre and hilarious, go check it out!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Scarfing

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This weirdness was inspired by the latest Oglaf comic. It's bizarre and hilarious, go check it out!

"…And for your crimes you are sentenced to death. The executions will take place in ten days time, on Sogyoku hill." The terrible old man rumbled, not to his audience's surprise. The remaining Espada took the news rather calmly. They hadn't expected mercy from shinigami. "Do you have any last requests?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do!" Grimmjow said immediately. "I want to try scarfing!" There was a silence from the audience. "You know, asphyxiation during sex! It's pretty fucking dangerous so I never did it before. But if I'm gonna die anyway now's the time, right?"

"…My last request is that I be allowed to scarf Grimmjow." Starrk said, quite intrigued by the thought. His fellow Espada grinned.

"HELL ya!" That thought pleased him greatly. Letting some random shinigami shag him… nah… letting Starrk shag him? Hell yes! Halibel closed her eyes for a moment.

"My last request is that I be given a room as far away from these idiots as possible." She said and they both ignored her. Yamamoto wasn't particularly interested in the byplay, though.

"Granted." It was an extremely silly last request and with the retaining collars in place and the kido wards over them, the Espada could be safely put together for one night. Grimmjow grinned as Starrk smiled, pleased.

Of course, what Yamamoto didn't know was the nature of the hollow survival instinct. If Mayuri had thought very hard about it, he might have realized the possible consequences. And if Starrk had been the first to make the request, maybe he would have. But everyone underestimated Grimmjow's intelligence, even Halibel. Only Starrk truly knew the man and knew how clever he could be.

"Well done Grimmjow. I didn't think of it." Starrk said in a low tone although truthfully, he wasn't worried that they were being observed. Most of the shinigami seemed to be nauseated by the thought of their same-sex escapades. "Now, who should actually be strangled?" He asked and Grimmjow frowned.

"I dunno. My collars' not as strong as yours but I'm less powerful." Grimmjow squinted at Starrk's collar assessingly for a moment. "I think it should be you. You're a fucking nightmare… but do you want to?" This was going to be a dangerous act. Starrk smiled and it was a bit brittle.

"As you said, if we are going to die there is nothing to lose. Very well, let us begin." Grimmjow grinned as he began undoing his pants. He wasn't going to take his clothes off completely. That would be too much trouble putting them on later. Understanding flashed through Starrk's eyes and he undid his hakama, taking a kneeling position on the bed. That would be most practical for the perversion his fellow Espada was suggesting.

Grimmjow started with lubrication, arousing him before stretching him out. Starrk half-closed his eyes, just enjoying the sensations. He'd rarely had sex with anyone and Grimmjow was quite good at it… he groaned softly as a well lubed, large cock began pushing into his entrance. That burned for a moment but he adjusted swiftly and the size of it ensured a good stimulation to his prostate. Starrk moaned softly as that part of his body was rubbed from within…

Then the rope they had been provided with went around his neck. Starrk flinched before controlling himself. He needed to accept this… it gradually tightened, restricting his supply of air. The feeling was… intensely carnal. Starrk choked, surprised at the pleasure this was giving him. He'd known it was supposed to heighten erotic sensations but…

The pace of the mating increased and Grimmjow timed things well. When they were both close to orgasm he twisted the rope, cutting off any air to the Coyote's lungs. His body screamed at him as his chest heaved, his reiatsu raising in a desperate bid for survival. And that was what they wanted. Sexual intercourse was a time when reiatsu was automatically released. If that could be combined with a desperate urge to survive, there was a chance the collar might shatter. And if it didn't, Starrk would die. They both knew Grimmjow would continue until he was free or dead.

Freedom came first. Starrk's orgasm was possibly the best experience of his life and, at the same time, the most terrifying. At the edge of death, his body automatically took the release and amplified it, sending all his considerable might screaming through the collar. The seki-seki stone, which should have been capable of holding an advanced taichou class reiatsu, suddenly shattered. As it did Grimmjow untwisted the rope and Starrk drew a shuddering breath. He heard the man behind him gasp, felt hot release within him and gave Grimmjow just enough time to finish. Then he shoved the man off him and dragged up his pants as the first alarms began to sound.

"Come on, let's go!" He said before pausing to snap off Grimmjow's collar. With his own powers released, it was easy. The Sexta grinned at him before suddenly sobering.

"What about Halibel?" They had no idea where she was except far away. Starrk ran a hand over his forehead before sighing.

"Forget her, we have no time." It was her own fault anyway, for underestimating the two men. "Let's go." They had to get out quickly, before strong reinforcements could come.

They did that with alacrity. The weaker shinigami tried to stop them, and even some stronger ones, but the Espada were concentrating on escape. They both summoned their resurrections and tore through the guards before creating a garganta. By the time the first taichou arrived, they were long gone. The only prisoner left was Halibel, who was absolutely furious at her missed chance. Particularly since it was entirely her fault.

But who could have imagined such a brilliantly twisted method of escape?

Far away, in the sands of Hueco Mundo.

"You know, Starrk, you're a really good fuck."

"Mhm." The lanky Espada looked up at the moon, wondering where to go and what to do. 'Away' was a good start but from there…

"We should go to the mountains." Grimmjow said and that suddenly focused his attention on the other man.

"Mountains? What mountains?" He hadn't heard of that. Grimmjow shrugged and pointed. The other Espada had always possessed a natural sense of direction. In contrast, Starrk had gotten lost in Los Noches, several times.

"They're that way. They say it's where the Vasto Lorde live. I went there once, it was a cold fucking place. Felt dangerous so I left. If there were Vasto Lorde there, they ran off when Aizen came. He didn't find any. But what the hell right? It's somewhere to go. You down?" He asked and Starrk considered it.

"Why not?" He definitely wanted to stay with Grimmjow. Without Lilinette, the other Espada was all he had. And he'd always rather liked Grimmjow. They started moving, in a sonido that Grimmjow could keep up with. As they travelled the other arrancar spoke.

"So yeah, you're a good fuck. You want to do that again?" Grimmjow asked and Starrk considered it for a moment. There was something about the question…

"Are you asking me to be your mate?" A slightly more formal arrangement than simple shagging. There was a pause from the other before Grimmjow responded.

"We're all we've got in the world and I always liked you. So you know… I am. Want to be my mate, Coyote?" That made him smile and Starrk seriously considered the offer for a moment before nodding.

"I will, Jaegerjaquez." The thought of having the other man inside him again made him shiver a bit. Although… "No more scarfing." It had felt great but he wasn't interested in risking his life on a regular basis. There was a laugh beside him.

"Not unless you do it to me! Still want to try that…" Starrk chuckled as they continued moving through Hueco Mundo.

Maybe it was just the fact that they'd cheated death, but he felt better than he had in years.


End file.
